Poison and Master Anubias
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: i suck at summaries please read. its about my oc she is based of me if you wast to see how she looks like go to divintART and look up mieke-oberholzer Up for adoption let me know
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from BI when a silver haired teen stopped me."Get out of my way!"I hissed at him."Heh..."He chuckled."What's so funny?"I asked."Oh nothing really."He said grabbing my arm."Let me go!"I hissed."Why?"He asked."Because Leonidus will eat you!"I spat."Humf..."He said."Why YO-."I was cutoff by Anubias."Look into my eyes!"He ordered. His yellow eyes started to glow."..."My eye color turned yellow and reptilian like. The teen just smiled."Now tell me your name and what you are."He ordered me."My name is Poison Point and I'm an EVO..."I said mindlessly."What is an EVO?"He asked."Exponentially Variegated Organism."I informed him.

"My name is Anubias."He said."Master Anubias."I said kneeling down then I said."What is your command Master?"Destroy the Brawlers..."He said softly."As you wish Master..."I said getting up and turned into my EVO form. Dog like ears appeared on my head,a canine jaw formed where my mouth was,my arms grew longer and hairier,three sharp crimson red claws took my hands place,a long purple tail grew out my backside and had a crimson red blade point seeping with poison,my hind legs grew longer and now bends the other way,two sharp crimson red toenails took my feet's place."So this is what you really look like?beautiful..."He said.

"Hey Dan,Drago,Shun,Taylean!wait up!"Marucho yelled."I have them in sight..."I told myself."So Dan I know this sounds weird but Anubias reminds me kinda of Ren..."He said."Why say that?"He asked."His eyes,hair color and attribute,but mostly his eyes."He said."I see you know my Master..."I said jumping out of the shadows."Who are you?"Drago asked me."I'm Poison Point..."I said glaring at Drago."Isn't that the name of the sixth best brawler in Interspace?"Dan asked."Someone needs their eyes checked..."A blue dragon like bakugan joked."It is her!"Marucho said."That's Leonidus,Poison's guardian bakugan!"He said."What happened to her?"Dan asked."Silly boy I'm a shapeshifter and this is what I really look like."I said with a insane look on my face.

"Dan her eyes!"Drago said."What about them?"Dan asked."She's been brainwashed Dan!"Drago yelled at the boy."That means Anubias is an Gundalian!"Shun said."My Master sent me here to destroy you!"I roared."Poison calm down!"Leonidus barked."I only listen to Master Anubias!"I barked back."You do know your so called master work's for Mag Mel?"Drago said."What?"I asked turning back into my human form."Yes..."He replied."Grr...he's got some explaining to do."I snarled."You're not hypnotized?"He said in shock."I still am...but my body can cancel out any ailment or mind controlling devices."I said turning my hand into claws and sliced down a tree.

"Now that's out of you're system,do you feel better Poison?"Leonidus asked me."Kinda."I said."Leonidus do you miss working for the Pack?"I asked the blue sphere on my shoulder."Yes!"He said waving his tiny plastic claws at me."Yeah I miss those days...even the painful ones..."I said."Yeah do you remember that time we tried to kill Rex..."He asked."Yep...we got trampled by a stampede of wild bull Elks...hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"I laughed."Yeah..."He snickered."We got so many sores that the wind hurt us!"I happily said."Oh and that other time Rex slammed right into your lower jaw!"He laughed."He dislocated it!"I said pointing at my jaw."From one punch in the jaw?"Dan said."Yes but he slammed into me with giant mechanical fists from five feet!"I said.

"OHHH!"He said."And that other time when he used me as a weapon."I added."How did he do that?"Drago asked."Simple he grabbed me by the tail and started swinging me into them. I couldn't shapeshift for a week!"I said."So where did you and Leonidus meet?"Shun asked."Um...the...Doom Dimension..."I said shifting my foot."So that's how you ended up here too?"He said."Yes and no."I said."Poison..."Leo said with a worried face."Yes...we must tell them."I said."Tell us what?"Dan asked."The second time we got sucked into the doom dimension we found this."I said holding up a odd looking stone."Its said that this stone takes you where you belong and I guess we belong here..."Leo said.

Soon after that day we became good friends. Dan has challenged me and Leo to a brawl,so naturally we accepted."Dan are you ready?"I asked."Yeah!"he said full of life"Field open!"We said in union."Okay I'll go first!"I said with spunk."Bakugan!Brawl!Rise Darkus Leonidus!"I yelled."Darkus Leonidus at 900Gs."A female voice said.

"Bakugan!Brawl!Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!"Dan yelled."Drago at 900Gs."The same voice said.

**CyberOrteck: So what do you guys think of chapter 1?  
><strong>**Leonidus: It's a little short...  
><strong>**CyberOrteck: Hey!You're only saying that because you don't get much screen time!  
><strong>**Leonidus****: Any why READ AND REVIEW!OR I EAT YOU!  
>CyberOrteck: Don't EAT THE READERS!PLEASE! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Turning a new Leaf

CyberOrteck: hi and sorry for the delay but here is chapie two,Leonidus be a doll and do the disclaimer.

Leonidus: Fine...(Jerk)CyberOrteck doesn't own Generator Rex or Bakugan if she did Runo would be in all seasons.

CyberOrteck: I heard that!anyways on with the story!^^ -  
>When I lost against Dan and Drago(by the way I'm to lazy to continue that sean). We went to Marucho's mansion to eat.<p>

Meanwhile in an banded ally a 15 year old girl with silver hair was lying on the ground with lots of scratches and sores,next to her was a Pyrus Monarus."Uhg...what hit me?"The girl asked her bakugan."As...I recall...it was a bus or a car or a truck or maybe even a R.V!"The Pyrus bakugan yelled."Calm down sis...I just asked...sheesh!"She said rolling her bright blue eyes.

Back at Marucho's "One more please!"Dan and I begged for more chicken nuggets."No you guys had like I don't know...let me think...oh yeah...50!CHICKEN FRICKEN NUGGETS!"He yelled at us and all of us except Marucho of course was startled badly."YIKS!sorry for asking..."I said almost peeing in my pants/skirt."Okay...I'm going for a walk see you guys later!"I yelled running away before Marucho blows another fuse.

"Man that kid can be really scary at times..."Leo said floating on my shoulder."Yeah..."I agreed."Mistress?is something wrong?"A black and purple three headed Hydranoid asked."Nothing is wrong Hydra..."I said to her but didn't convince her at all.

Back with the girl *Step,step,talking,step,talking some more*  
>"Leaf do you hear something?"Monarus asked her."Yeah...I hear that."She said walking out the ally but was stopped by Anubias."No Leo I'm her favorite!"Hydra hissed."No Hydra I'm Poison's favorite!"He hissed back."STOP IT YOU TWO!"I yelled."HELP!"A girl screamed."What the hell?"I wondered out loud.<br>"HELP ME!"She yelled even louder that before. We ran twads the screaming and saw Anubias grabbing her by her arm."ANUBIAS!Let go of her!"I ordered while I turned EVO."Let go of her or I stab you with my poisonous tail!"I threatened the Gundalian."Hmhf...fine but I'll be back...muwahahahaha!"He laughed insanely."Thanks I'm Leaf Green and this is Pyrus Monarus."She introduced."Nice to meet you I'm Poison Point and these two are Leo and Hydra.

CyberOrteck: that's a warp!  
>Leo: Read and review!<br>Hydra: and sorry for another short chapie...hehe 


	3. Chapter 3: Leaf's crush

CyberOrteck: here is a quick description of Poison Point.

Name: Poison

Surname: Point

Age: 15

Born: 12 Feb

Gender: Female

Race: Gundalian/EVO

Bakugan partner: Leonidus/Hydra

Attribute: Darkus/Aquas

Hair color: Purple and pink

Eye color: Yellow/red-ish

Groups: The Pack/Battle Brawlers

Enemies: Rex,Bobo,Six,Doctor Holiday and White Knight,Anubias,Horridain and Mag Mel

Friends: Ren,Linehalt,Dan,Drago,Shun,Taylean,Marucho,Leonidus,Hydra,Preys,Fabia, Arrant,Leaf Green and Monarus

Love interest: Ren Krawler

Personal info: Poison Point is an EVO Gundalian with anger issues.

EVO power: She can shapeshift into an human,Gundalian,EVO form,bakugan form and bakugan ball form.

History: She was sent to the Doom Dimension twice when she was 10 years old,she met Aquas Leonidus there and met Darkus Hydra in Rex's world after the Pack saved her from Provenance. She was turned into an EVO by Van Kleiss,she and Biowulf always had Alfa fights.

Human appearance: Short purple and pink hair,yellow eyes,slightly tanned skin,pointy ears,sharp teeth,purple and blue T-shirt with black and red stripes on the side,dark purple pants with blue stripes going down from the pants pockets,purple/blue bakupod,purple belt with a blue buckle,black torn gloves,blue/purple/black/red boots.

Gundalian appearance: short purple and pink hair,yellow eyes,grayish skin tone,small horn arch,purple and blue uniform with fur going around the neck area,dark purple pants with blue stripes coming from the pants pockets,black torn gloves,purple/blue bakupod,purple belt with a blue buckle and blue/purple/black/red boots.

EVO appearance: purple and crimson red fur,long arms with three crimson red claws,long canine snout,dog like ears,long hind legs that bend the other way,two crimson red toenails,a long tail with a poisonous tail tip,black belly,scar on the back,Van Kleiss's hand mark on the scar and raven black eyes.

CyberOrteck: and a quick description of Leaf Green.

Name: Leaf

Age: 15

Fur/feather/scale: Dragon-like with crimson and yellow scales.

Abilities: Can shoot fire and turn into a dragon (the crimson dragon from yu-gi-oh! 5d's) and can summon other dragons and fly.

Eye/hair color: Bright blue eyes, long silver hair going down to her mid-back.

What she wares: White sun hat with a red band around it forming a half circle,  
>a tealish tank top with black around her neck line, a yellow shoulder bag, two black wrist bands, a golden bracelet with the millennium symbol on it, a red mini skirt with black around her waist line, sky blue socks, and white shoes with one pink band on each of them.<p>

Bakugan partner: a female monarus.

Attribute: Pyrus.

Personal info: Leaf doesn't talk much and doesn't have a lot of friends 'cause of her looks she only fights when necessary and loves to play bakugan she's one of the best of the girl players and she loves he monarus who loves her for who she is she also has a small crush on Dan but is to scared to admit it she also hate violence.

How she became an E.V.O: She doesn't remember how she became one, but when she was 3 there was a bad accident and some nanites were injected into her to save her life but she accepts who and what she is.

Which side she is: She is on the good side.

E.V.O date: 12/19/1999.

Personality: Leaf is a shy quiet girl who rarely talks, she also has a bad temper, she is kind hearted, friendly, fun loving, gentle, she loves puzzles and games, she hates fighting' and bad guys, she can be a bit motherly sometimes, she also sees monarus as a sister sometimes.

To the story!

"So Leaf why aren't you afraid of me?"I asked."That's easy I'm an EVO too!"She said with a big smile."You wanna meet the brawlers?"I asked her."Would I?yes!"She exploded with joy."Uh..."Is all I could say with a sweat drop forming.

"HEY!DAN!DRAGO!TAYLEAN!SHUN!"I yelled then continued."MARUCHO!PREYS!"I yelled."Hey...w-wow...*drool*."Dan said star struck."Guys this is Leaf Green."I introduced."H-hi..."She said shyly."Leaf Green...where have I heard that surname before?"I thought."Anyways I want her to join the brawlers!"Okay she may join!"Dan said without thinking.

"Sweet I get a bff!"I said giving Leaf a killer hug."Can't breathe..."She struggled to say."Oh sorry..."I apologized."Its okay you didn't crush me."She said with a silly grin. I showed her to our room and asked her."Do you like Dan?"She started to blush up a storm."N-no I-I don't!"She said."Right..."I said sarcastically rolling my eyes."You so like him..."Hydra said popping out of my pocket."Hush now."She said throwing a pillow at Hydra."Giggle...Pillow fight!"I announced. After that pillows wore lying,feathers scattered all around the bed room and we wore lying on the ground fast asleep.

CyberOrteck: that was so cool^-^ Hydra: Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4 Zero cold Poison

CyberOrteck: Hi guys sorry for not updating my lil bro took the pc with him. Horridain be a good puppy and do the disclaimer.

Horridain: Fine CyberOrteck doesn't own Bakugan or Generator Rex,except Poison and Hydra Leaf is owned by Dark Magician Leaf.*mumbles something about CyberOrteck

Ren:*pops out of nowhere*hey when are you going to put me in the story?

CyberOrteck: Soon my love soon*gets closer to Ren*

Ren:MY LOVE!*back's away slowly from CyberOrteck*

Horridain: RUN REN RUN!SHE'S INSANE!*cries and wet's himself*

CyberOrteck: anyways on with the story!*tackles Ren and kisses him*

"Tell me Leaf who's you're parents?"I asked her,we didn't realize that the boys wore listening to our conversation."I don't know who my mom is but I do know who my dad is."She said."What's his name?"I asked."His name is Apollonir."She said then we heard three loud thumps."What was that?"Hydra asked us."My guess is the boys..."I said.

Outside our room we saw the boys on the floor,then Dan got up and stared at us like we're some sort of alien,(FWY I'm Gundalian)."Apollonir is...is you're DAD!"He yelled."Uh...back away slowly Leaf..."I whispered to her."Okay..."She whispered back."I'm going to change my clothes."I said walking away."Wait for me Poison!"Leaf called running after me."We just dodged a bullet..."I said.

Somewhere in Rex's world "Zero Beta Point!leave Rex alone!"Six yelled."Let go of me you freak!"Rex yelled."I will now!"He said throwing Rex into a portal,then he jumped in the portal.

"Ug...my head...huh?"Rex moaned"Rex!"I was half dressed and I blushed like crazy."Ah!my eyes!"Rex yelled covering them."G-Get OUT!OF MY ROOM!"I yelled."The horror!Horror!"He yelled."Dude just get out of my room."I said."Poison...I'm sorry...for...um all this..."He said blushing like crazy."Hey Poison!Leaf!Ren has come too...who is this?"Marucho asked."Marucho get him out of our room please."I asked."Sure Poison."He said with a cute smile."Thanks!"I said smiling back.

After I got dressed I saw Ren there and my heart stopped for a second."H-hi...I'm Poison Point..."I said love struck."Earth to Poi!"Rex said waving his hand in front my face."Huh?oh this is Rex..."I said glaring daggers at him."So this is the guy who dislocated you're lower jaw?"Drago asked. Then Hydra popped out."Rex how did you get here?"She asked the latino teen."Zero..."He said."Oh him..."I said."Rex..."Leaf said a bit confused."So if you're here then where is my big bro?"I asked."I don't know Poi."He said then a red marble appeared on his shoulder."W-where am I?"It asked."Hey its a Orteck!"I said with amazement.

It was red with two heads,a long tail,it has four legs,two sets of wings,the eyes are emerald green and its a male and female,right head is female,left head is male.

"Wow!you're cute!"The right head said looking at Rex. We we're all like What?"Stop it your freaking the boy out!"The left head hissed."Why are they fighting?"Leo asked."I don't know."Hydra replied.

"Ug...my butt..."Zero said rubbing it."Stupid Rex,stupid ninja nanny."He complained."But on the bight side I'm closer to Leaf...and my pesky little sister...meh...meheheheh."Master I want to destroy that lizard!"Darkus Reaper said."The lizard you speak off is he Leonidus?"A silver haired boy asked."Yes...do you know him?"Zero asked."Yes I do his partner is Poison Point..."The boy said."What's your name?"Zero asked."Anubias..."He said.

CyberOrteck: what is Zero planning to do?why is Zero talking Anubias?who is Zero working for?when will I stop asking these stupid questions?

Ren: Read and Review also HELP ME!

CyberOrteck: oh Ren come here.

Ren: shisa she found me...*hides from CyberOrteck. 


	5. Chapter 5 Poison and Leaf's slumber part

CyberOrteck: slumber party and no boys allowed!*slams door in boys faces*

Leo: she doesn't own Bakugan or Generator rex. And let me in!

Hydra: you heard her no boys allowed.  
>P.S please review! I'm getting whiter's block!<p>

P.S.S I still need more OC's people!

"You never had a slumber party?"I asked."Yes never..."She said."Well that's about to change girl!"I said trying to give her my famous killer hug."Please no more killer hugs..."She said pushing me of."Fine..."I said with a pout."Any-ho,I want you to meet my friends at the slumber party I'm having."I said throwing a pair of red pajamas at her."You're going to love Xaina she's a bit coo-coo in the head and is a Neathian."I said pulling a sleeping bag out of my side of the closet.

"Are ya sure ya should do that?"Leaf asked with a accent."When did you get an accent?"I asked."Oh I talk this way when I feel comfortable with someone."She explained."Oh okay..."I said."I'll call Xaina and Fabia."I said pulling out my phone."Ya'll do that now."Leaf said with a grin.

I called Fabia and Xaina and they said."Yes we'll come!"She said. I heard a loud crash in the background then I heard Xaina say."I'm okay!"Did she trip again?"I asked."Yep."Fabia replied.

"So are they comin?Leaf asked."Yep."I replied.*ding dong*"here already?"I said. When I opened the door a girl that is 15 years old she had short violet hair,pure bronze eyes,dark-ish skin and wears green,and a walking stick?"Xaina what happened to you?"Hydra asked."Um...I tripped...yeah I tripped let's just go with that."She said in her british accent."Right..."I sarcastically said."Not fooling you aren't I?"She asked."Yep."I replied."Leaf come here please."I called."Okay I'm comin."She replied.

"Xaina,Leaf...Leaf,Xaina."I introduced."So let's get this party started!"Fabia said from behind Xaina."Holly Cow!"I yelled."Don't do that!"I said."Sorry..."She said.

"Zero...are you sure?"Reaper asked."Yes Reaper to get rid of my sister and her friends we'll destroy them once and for all!"He said evilly."Hey pizza's here!"Horridain barked."Yum...Pizza..."Anubias said sniffing it.

"So what are we goin to do first?"Leaf asked."I know!"Horridaina said popping out."A Horridain?"We all except Xaina yelled in shock."What?what?"She asked."I'm a Haos Horridain."She said."Did I forget to tell you guys she's related to Anubias's Horridain..."Xaina asked."YES!"We all said."Oh..."She replied."So what was your idea Horridain?"I asked."Um we could give the boys makeovers and take pictures of them."She said. A huge grin appeared on my face."I'll get the makeup!"I said."I'll get the dresses!"Xaina said."I'll get the camera!"Leaf said."And I'll get the doll dresses for the boy's bakugan."Fabia said."Hehehehehe..."Hydra,Horridaina and Monarus giggled.

With the boys  
>"Hey Ren?"Marucho asked."Yes Marucho?"He replied."Do you like Poison?"He asked. Ren just blushed and nodded."How sweet."Linehalt said popping out."Hey guys do you have room for me and Aranaut?"Leo asked."Yeah why?"Ren asked."The girls are having a sleep over and no boys allowed that means me and Leo."Aranaut said.<p>

Back with the girls  
>"Okay let's get the boys!"I said walking twads the room they're in. The girls nodded and giggled."This is going to be so funny."Horridaina said.*knock,knock*"yes?"Dan asked. We pushed him down to the floor,me and Xaina pinned him down."GUYS HELP!"Dan yelled trying to get up."Daniel!"Drago yelled then Hydra and Horridaina pinned Drago down.(If that's even possible.)Leaf pulled out lipstick,Monarus pulled out nail polish(again is it even possible for bakugan to do that?)"Hold still Danny boy."Leaf said. Rex walked in and just stared at them."Fabia pin him down!"I said."Okay."She said."Uh...oh."He said backing of slowly. But Fabia tackled him and pinned him down."Leaf get the rope."I said holding Dan down."Fabia you are freakishly strong."Rex said struggling to get up."I got da rope gals."Leaf said."Tie them up good."I said."Okay."She said. She tied Rex and Dan up."I'll get Ren(he's so hot...)"I said. Xaina smeared the lipstick on dan's lips,the color was cherry red,she put pink nail polish on his nails,some pink mascara and to top it of a pink dress! Then she took a picture. Drago was wearing a doll sized pink dress. She took a picture of that as well. Rex was in a orange dress and orange makeup then he said."This actually looks good on me."Leaf took a picture of that too.<p>

"Oh Ren!"I called as cutely as possible."Yes Poison?"He asked."Come here please."I said."Okay I'm coming."He said getting up from the sofa. He started to walk twads me."What is it?"He asked nicely."GRAB HIM GIRLS!"I ordered."Oh...mommy..."Ren said when we tackled him. We tied him up as well. Purple lipstick,purple nail polish,purple mascara and a purple dress."Say cheese!"Leaf said pointing the camera at him. We did the same with Marucho,Linehalt,Preyas,Shun and Taylean. We laughed our butts off,I asked Ren to pose and to our surprise he posed."Aw man."Dan moaned."Uhg so humiliating."Shun complained.

With Zero and Anubias  
>"Let's go catch my sister and Leaf."Anubias said."Okay."Zero replied.<br>They found us by tracking our Nanites. We wore fast asleep. Anubias and Zero sneaked into our room and tried to pick us up."Uhg...my sister is heavy."He whispered."Leaf is really light."Anubias said picking her up. He had no trouble moving her but Zero was pooped when they got back to their hideout."Holly*pant*shit*pant*she's heavy."Zero said.

I woke up when I heard a loud thump and a very girly scream."Ahh!my head."Zero yelled."Zero?"I said a bit confused."Huh what happened?"Leaf asked whilst lifting her head."Um...Leaf why are you in our EVO form?"I asked her."I-I donno."She replied."Why are you in you're Gundalian form?"She asked me."I donno."I replied."Let us out of here!"I demanded."No."Fine we'll just fight our why out!"I said turning into my EVO form."Oh no you don't!"Anubias yelled. He grabbed my tail and plucked a single hair."Owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!"I screamed."It hurts..."I said tearing up."POISON!"Leaf yelled,she got so mad at Anubias that the went full EVO on him."RRROAR!"She spat fireballs at him,when my tail stopped hurting I scratched my brother on the butt causing him to EVO."Feathers started to grow on his arms,his feat turned into bird claws,a wolf's head formed,a wolf's tail came out his rear and his top feathers started to catch black flames so cold it burns!"Now you will pay!"He roared."Oh no!LEAF RUN!"I yelled."What no way I'm leavin you here!"She argued."Don't argue just run!"I yelled trying to pin my brother down."B-But-."She tried to say but I can't leave you here."GO GET HELP!"I yelled taking a punch in the stomach."Oef!"I jerked backwards."Had enough sister?"He asked kicking me even harder."Anubias keep my little sister busy!I'll go after Leaf!"He said running twads her."Where are you?"He asked looking around then he picked up her scent."No use hiding girl I have you're scent!"He barked."What am I goin to do?"She asked herself."Ah ha!found you!"He barked."Ahh!"She screamed then her bracelet started to glow.

"Apollonir!you're daughter is in trouble!"Lars Loin said."I'm comin Leaf!"He said teleporting to her."Daddy!"She yelled in happiness."No!NO!"Zero yelled."You win this time but I'll be back!"He yelled disappearing in smoke."Thanks daddy!"She said giving him a hug."I'm glad you're safe."He said."Daddy we have to help Poison!"Leaf said.

CyberOrteck: cliffhanger!

Leaf: Read and Review!

f


	6. Chapter 6 Tainted Poison

CyberOrteck: Hi and sorry for the cliffhanger...hehehehehe.

Horridaina: CyberOrteck doesn't own Bakugan!

Rex: She also doesn't own Generator Rex.

Ren: on with the story!

With Poison and Anubias I looked into his eyes. My mind felt weak. His eyes started to glow. I was his slave again! Then he looked at me and kissed me on my lips! I wanted to slap him so hard but I couldn't. He gave me a beautiful necklace. I looked at him then realized he loves me. I felt a bit flattered and sick to my stomach.

With Leaf and her Dad "No Leaf she's the sibling of Zero Beta Point!"Apollonir said."B-But Poi is my best friend!"Leaf said tearing up."Poi?"He said."Please Daddy!"She begged."Fine...but-."He was saying."But what?"She asked."But if she is like her brother then we must put her down..."He said coldly. The words 'put down' sent a chill down her spine.

Back with me and Anubias Anubias was smiling at me and told me what to do if Leaf,Ren or the other Brawlers came. His words were."Kill them all!"I just sat there mindlessly and nodded,then I said."As you wish master. He just smiled."'Oh Leaf please defeat me.'"I said in my head.

Back with Leaf "Okay!Let's get Poison back!"She said with conference. They went back where I told her to run. When I saw her Anubias's words echoed in my head."Kill Leaf!"."Poison!"Leaf called. I just stared at her and yelled."Gate Card set!Bakugan Brawl!"I sounded mindless."Rise Darkus Hydra!"I said."Darkus Hydra at 1100 Gs."A female voice said."Holly crab cakes that's a high!"Leaf said in shock."Bakugan brawl!Rise Pyrus Lava Monarus!"Leaf yelled."Pyrus Lava Monarus at 900 Gs."The same voice said."Ability activate!War Roar!"I yelled."Hydra at 1600 Gs."It said."Ability activate!Lava butterfly!"She yelled."Ability nullified,Monarus's Gs increased with 400,Hydra's Gs decreased with 500."It said."Now I got you!"She said."Ready Hyperslam."It said."Battle gear boost!"I yelled."Hydra power surge detected."It said."Hydra's evolving!"Leaf said. A pure black crystal started to form around Hydra's heads. Soon the crystal covered her entire body.

Inside the crystal cocoon Her tail split apart twice,her wings grew three times bigger and attached to her arms,her heads horns grew longer,she gained one new head,her claws became sharper,her torso gained another spinning blade and last but not least she became a duel type,Darkus and Aquos. Then the crystal cocoon shattered and revealed Darkus/Aquos Vapor Hydranoid. Her G-power is now 1200.

Back to the brawl "Ability activate!Hydra cannon delta blaster!"I yelled."Hydra's Gs increased with 500."It informed."Oh No!"Monarus yelled. The blast hit her but somehow she survived."Wha?"I went. Monarus began to glow and she evolved into. Pyrus Magma Lava Monarus."Monarus Gs is now 1200."It said."Ability activate!Magma drain!"Leaf yelled."Hydra power decrease detected,Monarus power increase detected."It said."Hydra's Gs dropped to 500."It said."You may have defeated me in a brawl...but you won't defeat me in an EVO battle!"I said mindlessly then turned EVO,my fur was jet black instead of purple.

"Poison please don't!"Leaf begged."Muwahahahahahahahahaha!"Anubias laughed."Silly girl she's under my control she has no choice!I control her mind and her will belongs to me!"He gloated."Kill her Poison!"He ordered."As you wish master..."I mindlessly said. She turned EVO as well. She blasted fireballs at me,I stabbed her with my tail,she bit my arm,I kicked her in the face,she wrapped her tail around my neck and threw me into Anubias,I stood up and bit her on her wing,she scratched on my back,I punched her in the guts,then she remembered she could cure hypnosis! She touched me but I still attacked."Fool your healing powers can't get past my nanites!"I informed."Leaf put her down!now!"Apollonir ordered."N-No I-I won't!"She said giving me a punch."I saw she was distracted and pounced. But she kicked the air out of my body!"Oef!*cough*uuh..."I turned back into my human form and passed out."Now let's see?"She said. A bright red light appeared and when I opened my eyes I saw Leaf."L-Leaf?W-What H-happened?"I asked rubbing my head.

With Ren "When are they coming back?"He asked Linehalt."I don't know Ren."Linehalt calmly said. Then Zero appeared."Hello REN!"He said."Who are you?"Ren asked."My name is..."The mystery man said.

CyberOrteck: Cliffy !oh and if you guess who the mystery then you get a digital cookie!

Ren: Read and Review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Trust?

CyberOrteck: hi still just 4 reviews come on guys!

Ren: CyberOrteck doesn't own Bakugan or Generator Rex

CyberOrteck: thanks Ren!*gives Ren a kiss*

Ren: on with the story!

With Ren "Who are you?"Ren asked him."My name is Van kleiss."He said. Ren just stared at him and walked away but a mechanical wolf stopped him."Get out of my way please."Ren said."No!"He barked."Make me."He also said."Fine..."Ren just smiled."Then..."He said."What's wong with this kid?"The wolf asked."Maybe he's an EVO."A crystal salamander said."'Hm...EVO...huh?'"Ren asked himself in his mind."Get out of my way."Ren said looking into the wolf's eyes,Ren's eyes began to glow and the wolf got out of the way."Thank you."Ren said and broke the mind control link."What?what just happened?"The wolf asked."I don't know."Van Kleiss answered.

With me and Leaf "Leaf why is your dad staring at me like I'm an alien...well technically I am an Gundalian."I said."He doesn't trust you."She replied."Oh I see..."I said tilting my head down."Do you remember when you said that we're best friends forever and gave me this?"I asked holding half of our BFF necklace.

FLASH BACK "Hey Poison I want to give you this."Leaf said holding a piece of a hart."Thanks Leaf."I said happily accepting the gift."This necklace shows that we're BFF for life."She said smiling at me. I put it on and said."BFFs for life."Then we laughed.  
>END FLASH BACK<p>

"Yes."She replied."Leaf I- LOOK OUT!"I yelled pushing her out of the way and got hit by crystals also I collapsed on the ground. One crystal shard hit her and pushed her to the ground."DON'T PUSH MY GIRL!"Apollonir roared. I looked at Leaf then my vision became blurry. Her eyes grew in fear for what she saw."Poison you ruined my shot!"The crystal reptile said."Huh?you know her?"Leaf asked. I knew that voice it was Skalamander and then it hit me my former teammates are here."POISON!"Ren yelled running twads me."Anubias come out coward!"Ren yelled."Ren...Ren...Ren...I didn't think I'd see you here."Anubias said. Then something snapped in Leaf,she stood up and she attacked Skalamander. She went berserk on him. She slammed him into the ground cracking it!He shot crystals at her but missed. She kicked him in the jaw. I regained conciseness and saw Leaf do something unlike her."L-Leaf."Is all I could say.

FLASH BACK "Skalamander follow him..."Van Kleiss ordered."Yes master."Skalamander said."Oh and Skalamander if you see Leaf shoot her with you're crystals."Van Kleiss said."Yes master."He said and followed Ren."Master how do you know his name?"The wolf asked."Zero told me Biowulf."He replied."And when she touches his crystals she'll go berserk on her closest and dearest friend."He said.  
>END FLASH BACK<p>

"Leaf!"I called. She stopped in her tracks and attacked me!"Leaf stop!"I cried in pain. Leonidus,Hydra and Monarus popped out. They all yelled."STOP IT LEAF!"She ignored them and kept attacking me. Leonidus grew furious and transformed into his battle form."I'll protect you Poison no matter what the fret!"He roared."RROAR!"Leaf roared and kicked Leonidus."Uhg!"Leo grunted and all the sudden a park purple vortex surrounded Leo."OH NO!"I yelled covering my eyes. All that power he was hit with was absorbed by him."The p-portal to the Doom Dimension!"I stuttered in fear. Leonidus's body began to glow and with a flash,Ren,Linehalt,Hydra,Monarus,Leaf,Anubias,Horridain,Apollonir,Leonidus and I where gone!

In the Doom Dimension

Me,Hydra,Leaf and Monarus was teleported to the place Leonidus wore born. Well actually the portal blew up and sent us flying there."Uhg...my head."I said turning into my Gundalian form."Poison...?"Leaf asked."What happen?"She asked me. I looked at her and said."You attacked ME!"She looked very shocked."I-I did?"She asked."YES and after I find Leo I'm asking him to take you home!"I yelled sounding heartbroken. She looked at me and said."Poi I'm sorry if I attacked you..."She looked up and saw a bakugan come flying twads her. I pushed her out of the way and the bakugan slammed me instead."I hope you're happy..."I said tearing up."Poison!"She yelled tearing up.

With Ren,Linehalt and Leo

"Ugh...where are we?"Ren asked."The Doom Dimension!"Leo said."Why are we here?"Linehalt asked."My power overloaded and I opened a portal that sucked us in here..."Leo explained.

Back with me and Leaf

"Come on!"I snarled."Okay..."Leaf said unsure to follow me. We past giant bakugan statutes,I felt an eerie feeling,my mind told me we're close to negative energy,it didn't effect Leaf at all,but it did for me. The power all around me was strong.

With Anubias and Horridain

Horridain was sitting near an unconscious Anubias."Anubias wake up please!"One of his heads begged."Uhg...my backside hurts..."He moaned."You're okay!"The middle head barked."Where are we?"Anubias asked."I think the doom dimension..."Horridain answered.

Back with Ren

"Leonidus?"Linehalt asked."Yes Linehalt?"He answered."How do we get back?"He asked."I can open a portal but we need to find Poison and the others even Anubias..."He replied.

CyberOrteck: Cliffhanger!

Anubias: Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 8 escape Doom Dimension

CyberOrteck: so sorry for not updating sooner...meh...meheheheh...

Ren: on with the story!

With Me and Leaf "Master Nega..."We said bowing."Come my minions..."He said. We followed him.

FLASH BACK Me,Hydra,Leaf and Monarus was teleported to the place Leonidus wore born. Well actually the portal blew up and sent us flying there."Uhg...my head."I said turning into my Gundalian form."Poison...?"Leaf asked."What happen?"She asked me. I looked at her and said."You attacked ME!"She looked very shocked."I-I did?"She asked."YES and after I find Leo I'm asking him to take you home!"I yelled sounding heartbroken. She looked at me and said."Poi I'm sorry if I attacked you..."She looked up and saw a bakugan come flying twads her. I pushed her out of the way and the bakugan slammed me instead."I hope you're happy..."I said tearing up."Poison!"She yelled tearing up.

The bakugan stopped and gently placed me on the ground."Why did you attack us?"I asked the bakugan."I'm Nega!Son of Naga!"He roared flashing his blue wings."N-Naga!"I yelled in shock. Then a purple orb appeared."The Silent core!"I said trying to shield my eyes but failed."Wha..."Leaf looked at the orb and her eyes turned red so did mine. We were influenced by the silent core's negative energy."Now come my minions!"He roared."Yes...master...Nega..."We said.  
>END FLASH BACK<p>

Nega stopped in front of us and said."Poison you're going to be my brawler..."He turned into his ball form."Its my honer to be you're brawler."I said."Good...good..."Nega said.

With Ren "We've been walking for hours!"Linehalt complained."Excuse me but I'm the one doing all the walking you've been sitting on my shoulder the hole time!"Ren yelled. They kept arguing for 2 strait hours."STOP IT!"Leo snapped at them. They looked at Leo."Sorry..."They apologized."Hey I think I see someone!"Linehalt said.

With Apollonir

"Hey I think I see someone!"Apollonir heard someone say. He scanned the area and saw Ren,Linehalt and Leo standing there...actually Ren was the only one standing the two bakugan were floating."Ren!Linehalt!Leo!aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!"Apollonir yelled."Apollonir!"They said happily. Ren walked closer."Great now we only need to find Poison,Hydra,Leaf,Monarus,Anubias and Horridain."Leo said."Excuse me but did you say Anubias and Horridain?"Apollonir asked."Yes they maybe badguys,but we can't leave them here."Leo explained."You got a point there..."Apollonir agreed. So they started looking for them.

With Anubias

Anubias was walking over a bridge-like rock and when he stepped on the middle part of it,it cracked!*Crack!*"Hey do you hear that?"Horridain asked."Uh...yeah..."He answered then they heard another crack.*Crack!crack!*"Uh Horridain..."Anubias said looking down then saw the cracks."What?"He asked."We got to get off this thi-ahhh!"He wanted to say thing but the bridge gave in and they fell."Ahhh!"They screamed.

With Ren

Ren and the others just happen to be walking under the bridge that gave in. They heard someone scream. Ren looked up."Oh-no..."He said."AHHH!"Anubias screamed."Ren catch him!"Apollonir ordered. Ren gave him a are you crazy look."Why me!"Ren asked."Just do it!"He yelled."But he'll crush me!"Ren yelled. Anubias luckily landed on Ren...for Ren that was just plain unlucky."Ow..."Ren and Anubias both moaned."Meh...sorry...about dropping in,no pun attended"Anubias apologized."its alright...but painful..."Ren said."Good now we need to find Poison,Hydra,Leaf and Monarus."Leo said.

With us

Nega opened a portal and we went threw it.

Back with Ren

"I feel a portal opening..."Leo said."Which means Poison and Leaf found a way out of here!"Ren said."I'll open the portal now!"Leo said and then started to glow purple.

CyberOrteck: so what do you guys think good,bad,semi-good,semi-bad,great or suck-ish?

Nega: Read and Review! 


	9. Chapter 9 Poison's real plan revealed

CyberOrteck: hi! And why won't you guys review!

Nega: shut your yap!

CyberOrteck: Sowie...Dark Magician Leaf please do the disclaimer.

Dark Magician Leaf: CyberOrteck doesn't own Bakugan or Generator Rex...

CyberOrteck: thanks^-^

With Ren "Hey Ren..."Anubias started."Yes Anubias?"Ren asked."Thanks for cushioning my blow..."He said."I kinda had no choice..."Ren answered."Yeah..."You ain't that bad Anubias..."Apollonir admitted."Coming from you it must be true..."Anubias said closing his yellow eyes."REN!LINEHALT!"They looked around and saw Dan and the others."Hey...Marucho...what's wrong?"Ren asked Marucho."Why is Anubias with you?"He asked."Uh...um...Apollonir you explain..."Ren said."You see young ones...Leaf,Poison,Leo,Monorus,Hydra, Linehalt,Ren,Anubias,Horridain and I was sent to the Doom Dimension..."He explained.

With us "Master Nega...my I speak to you alone..."I asked."Yes you may!"He roared."Leaf leave please..."He said."As you wish master..."She said bowing."Okay!listen lizard!"I growled."Lizard!"He yelled."I'm your master!"He roared."Cut the crap Nega!"I snapped."Me and my brother are going to steal all the power off the legendary solders!"I said."Our father...Barodius or should I say Mag Mel...sent us here to get rid of Leaf..."I explained."Why are you telling me all this?"He asked."Because...I need a pure evil bakugan..."I said."Ah...I see..."He said.

With Zero "Hm...my sister is a good actress...she fooled the brawlers,Apollonir,her own Bakugan and Leaf...Heh-heh-heh..."He laughed."Reaper!come!"He ordered."I see our target!"Reaper said.

With Ren "Come on guys!"Ren heard a voice call so he turned around to see Rex."Hey Rex...what happened to you?"Ren asked looking at the beaten up latino teen."Uh...I was attacked by Zero...but I won!"He said."More like ran for your life!"Orteck roared."Shut up..."He said."Zero!"Rex yelled."Oh...you blew my cover!"Zero said with a growl.

With us "Master?"Leaf asked."Come Leaf!"He ordered. We went to BI then I told Nega to release Leaf from his control and he did."Hello Ren..."I said coldly."Poison are you okay?"He asked."Oh I'm fine..."I said flashing my canine."But..."I looked at Zero."Leaf...isn't..."I closed my eyes and Zero grabbed Leaf."WHAT'S GOING ON!"Ren yelled."Oh you'll see soon..."I said transforming into my true form.

CyberOrteck: Cliffy!muwahahahahaha

Leaf: you're loco...

CyberOrteck: aw thanks!

Leaf: -.-;;

Ren: Read and Review! 


	10. Chapter 10 A Twist in fate

CyberOrteck: hi how'd you like my plot twist?and sorry for not updating sooner...you know homework and exams...being in the 9th grade is so hard!

Poison: why am I the badguy now?

CyberOrteck: because I'm planing something really cool!

Leaf: like what?

CyberOrteck: I'm not telling!

Poison&Leaf:...you're insane!

CyberOrteck: thank you!

Poison&Leaf: -_-;;

Disclaimer: I CyberOrteck doesn't own Bakugan or Generator Rex.

With us

"Now if you'll excuse us."Zero said holding Leaf in his grip."Let me go!"Leaf yelled."I'm sorry my friend...but-"I was cut of by Leaf."I trusted you!"She spat out. I closed my eyes and teleported away.

With Rex "What just happened?"Rex asked."I don't know..."Ren answered.

On Gundalia Zero and I was holding Leaf. We walked down the really long hallway,took a left turn and went thru a huge door."I'm gonna regret this..."I thought. Leaf tried to get free but failed."Keep on struggling and you will ware yourself out."Zero told her. She just looked up and spat in his face."Ew!"He yelped. I giggled a little."Meh-heh...funny..."He looked at me and said."Its not funny!""Okay!okay!"I said."Jerk..."I mumbled."What was that!"He asked me."Nothing."I said."Ahem!"A deep voice boomed from the throne room."He must be Mag Mel!"Leaf thought.

"Honesty...you two are so hopeless!"Mag Mel yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed."Don't you roll your eyes young lady!"He scolded."Fine...I won't roll my eyes anymore or even blink."I sarcastically said."And don't start with your sarcasm!"He yelled."Anyway..."He looked at Leaf."Take her to the prison cells..."He ordered."Oh and Cyber we need your assistance in the lab..."He said with a evil chuckle."Yes dad..."I said walking out. Leaf looked at me or should I say glared at me."Your real name is Cyber?"She asked with disgust. I just nodded for yes. We went down the same hallway,took a right then the elevator to the prison cells. Zero opened a high tec cell door."Psht!"The door opened. I pushed Leaf into the cell."Psht!"The door or shield barrier.

"Come on!Cyber!"Zero ordered. I looked at him."You go ahead I'm just checking the systems..."I said."Fine but don't take to long..."He said with a sigh then walked out.

"Leaf I'm sor~"I tried to say but Leaf interrupted me."No!no!no!you!I trusted you and!and!I thought we were friends!but all of that was a lie!"She yelled at me."You didn't even tell me your real name!why are you doin' this!"She angrily asked. I felt heart broken...her words felt like daggers stabbing me."You want to know why I'm doing this!why!why!is because I had no choice!I have no purpose!but he gave me one!I don't like this purpose at all!I'm!I'm!I'm...just..."I couldn't finish my sentence the words were stuck in my throat and my eyes were tearing up."Your just what?"She asked me."I'm just a lab-rat for them..."I said,then stormed out."'Lab rat' what's she yappin' 'bout?"She asked herself."Uuh...I messed up big time..."She said. Leaf curled up in a ball and started to cry.

In the lab "What took you so long?"Zero asked me."I had a little talk with Leaf..."I sadly said."What's wrong?"He asked me,I looked at him and started to cry again."Oh...Zero!why is it so hard to do this?I can't go thru with this anymore...I can't..."I sobbed loudly."Sir we are ready to begin the transformation."One of the scientists said.

In the cell Leaf was thinking about what I said earlier."Did they do somethin' to her?why didn't she tell me her real name...maybe she was afraid to defy 'im."Leaf said to herself.

In the Lab They strapped me to a table and placed a attribute plate on my chest."Clear!"The scientists said."Okay!beginning transformation!"The other one said. I looked at them with fear,wishing...no hoping they won't do it. But they went thru it anyway."Aahg!aah!"I yelled or more like screamed loudly. The pain of being changed hurts so bad. It was worse because my nanites wore refusing it but they gave in after a minute. I was growing a tail!wings,purple scales,a snout,horns on my head and on my neck a crimson red diamond."Transformation completed."The scientist said. I started to shrink!I felt myself closing up and backing out.

(This part is set to Leaf's POV enjoy)  
>In the cell I heard Cyber screaming."Cyber..."I softly said. I saw a scientist walking with a strange bakugan in his hand,he saw me and walked over to me and then handed 'it' to me."Why give me this?"I asked him."If you win a brawl against Zero using this bakugan you may keep 'it' and walk free."He said."Uh...thanks I guess..."I said."Here are your cards,battle gear and bakupod."He said giving me them."Get to know 'it' who knows you may even already know 'it'."He said then he left the room."What happens if I loose?"I asked myself."And I'm a Pyrus brawler not a Darkus one..."I said."Uhg!"It groaned."Hey ya'll okay?"I asked it. Judging from the voice its female. She popped open but didn't say a word."Hey can you talk?"I asked her. She nodded her tiny plastic head for yes."Then why don't ya speak now?"I asked the strange Darkus bakugan.<p>

With the brawlers Ren and Rex were arguing with Dan about their next move. Anubias and Apollonir were talking about saving me."So that's the plan."Apollonir said."No Dan!we aren't going to attack head on!"Ren yelled."Think this thru!"Dan yelled back."You're we loco!"Rex exclaimed."I'm not!"He yelled."Are too!"Rex countered."Am not!"Dan countered back. It went on for five minutes until Apollonir spoke."Enough!you two!"He snapped at the two teens in red.

CyberOrteck: good/bad/horrible or awesome?I'm doing my best to make it interesting...so please read and review,I don't care if its a flamer,I enjoy witty comments and nice ones too. 


	11. Chapter 11

CyberOrteck: hello!I would like to thank everyone who favored my story!and those who reviewed my story too!thanks!

Disclaimer: I will not and always own bakugan and Generator Rex.

In the cell

(Still Leaf's POV)

"Hey why won't ya talk?"I asked her. She closed and sighed."Okay...ya don't seem to want to talk...so I'll drop it..."I said."Look..."She started."I'm sorry for all I put you thru..."She said and I was confused."What do ya mean?"I asked her."Its me Cyber..."She said. I was shocked when I heard that."Wha!?"I said or more like yelled. She told me what happened and sounded sad."I had no idea they did that to ya..."I said softly.

With Zero

"I'm not battling my sister!"Zero yelled."You will do it!"Mag Mel yelled back. Zero flinched and gulped."Do it or you'll suffer a severe fate!"Mag Mel yelled."Y-yes s-sir..."He said."Good now go and battle the brat and your useless sister!"He ordered."Oh and make sure you use Nega...and destroy Cyber while your at it..."He said with an evil chuckle. Zero nodded and walked out,making a left then a right,down a hall. Nega opened up and looked at Zero."Zero...your really going to listen to him?"Nega asked."Yes..."He replied."Oh..."Nega said feeling a bit guilty for asking. He was going to use him to destroy his sister...

(This part is in Rex's POV)

"Sorry..."I apologized again. Apollonir chuckled a bit."Its fine young one."He replied. Anubias looked at me with uncomfortable look."What's got your panties in a twist?"I asked Anubias."I'm just worried on our behalf..."He replied.

(Set to Zero's POV I suggest you read this part listening to Shake me down by Cage the elephant)

I walked to a door and opened it,walked thru. It was cloudy and the sun was barely shining. There was a few gundalians on the streets."Uh..."I said looking at the sun."A cloudy day...isn't it?"A voice said. I turned around to see a beautiful Gundalian girl. She had beautiful blue skin,brown eyes,brown short hair,she was wearing a brown T-shirt it had frills on one side which was light brown,long blue skinny jeans,a belt that's dark brown, black combat boots,a brown bakupod,one black glove and a fanny pack. I just stared at her."Hello..."I said with an uneasy voice"tee-hee..."She laughed."What's so funny?"I asked her."Oh nothing..."She replied. If Nega wasn't in ball form he would've winked and do body language until I get it."Excuse Zero...he doesn't know how to talk to girls..."He said in a soft yet gravely voice."Mayle don't talk to them..."A soft sweet yet squeaky voice said."Ferlone...why not?"She asked a brown dragonoid. Nega stared aw love struck at the brown Dragonoid."Hello gorgeous"Nega said in his head."So your name is Zero?"Mayle asked sweetly."Ah..."Is all that came out my mouth."I'm taking that as a yes."She said with a giggle.

(Set to Anubias's Pov I suggest you listen to Sail by Awolnation)

I can't concentrate properly,I feel pressure on my head,oh wait that's just Horridain on my head."Horridain?"I asked him."Yes?"He replied."When do you think we should go?"I asked him."Now would be the right time."He said."You are absolutely correct!"Rex said. Dan looked at Rex with disgust.

(Still Sail oh and now back to Cyber's Pov)

"What did they do to ya Cyber?"She asked."They experimented on me that's what they did!"I yelled at Leaf."Oh and don't yell at me!"She yelled back. I looked at her with confusion."I'm not battling with you or let you use me!"I roared."Cyber..."Leaf started."What?"I asked her."Please do it."She said sweetly."Oh fine... But only for you..."I sighed in defeat.

CyberOrteck: yes not so loyal readers after a long wait this is what I bring you! Some shit!

Leaf: Read and Review!


End file.
